London Pack
The London Pack, formerly known as the Woolsey Pack, is a werewolf pack based in the vicinity of London. They were originally based near Barking at Woolsey Castle, a two-hour carriage ride from central London. After the castle is turned over to Countess Nadasdy and the Westminster vampire hive, they relocate to a fashionable London neighborhood, next door to Lord Akeldama. At first, the new residence serves as a way station for pack members who have business in town, but after Countess Nadasdy's hive relocates to Woolsey Castle, the pack moves to London permanently. They become the first werewolf pack ever to claim an urban hunting ground. They moved house again in 1895 to Greenwich by Blackheath. The London Pack is the largest in England, numbering twelve once Biffy undergoes metamorphosis. Three members of the pack serve the Bureau of Unnatural Registry in the London office.Heartless, chapter 11. Lord Maccon, the Alpha, is head of the London BUR office; Professor Lyall is Beta, his second in command, a field agent and Secretary Prime. Woolsey is the only pack that splits for military service.Changeless, chapter 1. Several members serve with the Coldsteam Guards—one of the army regiments—including the current Gamma, Major Channing.Changeless, chapter 1. At the start of Changeless, half of the pack has returned from a tour of duty in northern India. Both Lord Maccon and Professor Lyall have served with the regiment in the past.Changeless, chapter 9. Pack Members * Lord Conall Maccon - former * Lady Alexia Maccon - former; a non-werewolf member. * Professor Lyall * Sandalio de Rabiffano * Major Channing Channing * Faith Wigglesworth - wife of Channing Channing; a non-werewolf member. * Adelphus Bluebutton * Ian Hemming * Phelan * Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama - former * Quinn * Rafe - youngest member * Riehard Tiklebark * Ulric Ditmarsh * Zev Alphas * Vulkasin Woolsey - former ** Went Alpha mad and was killed by Lord Conall Maccon during the events of Waistcoats & Weaponry * Lord Conall Maccon - former * Sandelio de Rabiffano - current Betas * Professor Randolph Lyall - current ** As of the end of Timeless is on loan to the Kingair Pack for his part in the Kingair Affair and returns during ''Romancing the Werewolf''. * Sandelio de Rabiffano - former Gammas * Major Channing Channing of the Chesterfield Channings Clavigers At the time of Prudence, there are about 30 clavigers in the pack's household. Most left when Biffy became the new Alpha, leaving only 6. * Tunstell - former claviger * Catogan * Simon * James * New unnamed claviger mentioned by Prudence in Imprudence. Others * Rumpet the Original - butler to the pack; retired. * Rumpet Revisted - cousin of the original Rumpet and new butler for the pack. * Silence Whybrew - nursemaid hired by the pack. * Gracie - Silence Whybrew's daughter. * Robin - a human child adopted by the pack. * Various housemaids. Trivia * Conall Maccon manages to retire from the pack rather than lose Alpha in a challenge. He and Alexia move to Egypt to live the rest of their days in the God-Breaker Plague. * At the beginning of Imprudence, Prudence says that the London Pack currently has 11 members. Given that Lord Maccon leaves, that would leave the pack with 10 members. * After Biffy transitioned to the new pack Alpha of the London Pack, Queen Victoria gave them a fifteen-year dispensation from all foreign service to ensure cohesion under a new Alpha. Images Links * Pinterest Character Board for the London Pack. Quotes * “They poured out the lower doors and windows of the castle, howling to the skies. They evolved into a kind of cohesive moving liquid, flowing down the hillside as one silvered blob, like mercury on a scientist’s palm.” (Heartless, Chapter Sixteen) * “The rest of the pack and clavigers were polite but didn’t know what to make of her. Fortunately, their lives were filled with reacting to the various quirks of Lady Maccon, thus they showed no surprise at Imogene’s presence – considering it just one more quirk. They accepted her as they accepted all strange things that had come into their lives since their Alpha had married.” (Romancing the Inventor, Chapter Nine) * “There were only eleven members of Paw’s werewolf pack, but as they tended to be rather large dramatic specimens, there always seemed to be more of them than there actually were.” (Imprudence, Chapter One) * “The whole uncouth business had taken only a few minutes, but it was a scandal so outrageous it could not possibly be kept secret. The entire London Pack had just behaved very badly indeed, and their Alpha was missing.” (Imprudence, Chapter One) * "Ordinarily, the pack didn't care about interior decorations and would rather he choose without involving them. Ordinarily, he would have. But this was a communal curtain situation and they were his pack. Curtains should matter to his pack. And now, it seemed, of a sudden they did matter." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter One) * "The pack was flapping about in a discombobulated manner like a flock of starving pigeons that had just been thrown a scattering of highly desirable bread scraps." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter Three) * "The London pack would be the best-dressed werewolves in the Empire or their Alpha would birth kittens." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter Four) References Category:Werewolf Category:Groups & Organizations Category:Pack Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Characters Category:Parasolverse Characters